Light-emitting diodes are one type of semiconductor device that converts electricity into infrared rays or light using the characteristics of compound semiconductors, in order to transmit or receive signals or to be used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as a core material for light-emitting devices such as, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) due to the physical and chemical properties thereof.
Such light-emitting diodes have excellent environmental friendliness because they include no environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg), which has conventionally been used in lighting apparatuses such as, for example, incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, and also have other advantages, for example, a long lifespan and low power consumption. Therefore, existing light sources are being replaced with light-emitting diodes.
In the case of a conventional light-emitting device package including the light-emitting devices described above, an insulation layer is disposed on the lateral side and the top side of a light-emitting structure. However, there is the possibility of a bent portion of the insulation layer being damaged.